


Who's the flit now?

by Gryfindork



Category: The Catcher in the Rye - J. D. Salinger
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, never heard of her, what is a clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryfindork/pseuds/Gryfindork
Summary: Uh, Stradlater is about to go on a date with you know who girl that we never see (I'm just saying) and Holden starts Rough Housing with him, causing conversations.Okay being I am being honest here there are not enough stories on this sight of Holden being a Bi icon and I just wanted to make something else to show this side of him that does exist- fuck you 2th Period English teacher he is Bisexual I am not projecting myself onto him too much. Anyway, I made this on the car ride home from Thanksgiving dinner with my conservative family, Peace out hommies =)
Relationships: Holden Caulfield/Stradlater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Who's the flit now?

Jack Doe  
Mr. Brain   
The class of life   
Thanksgiving night 

Holden x Stradlater

"Holden, would you stop?" Stradler says as he’s shaving with that goddamn disgusting razor of his. He never cleans it, never changes it, he doesn’t even run it through the water. Like I said, disgusting. 

"Well. Ya know the law of motion, you can't stop something when it’s going, it just keeps going. Or something like that" I say as I do a variety of half-assed dances across the small crappy narrow bathroom.

I playfully start punching him on the shoulder jumping all around like the guys in the ring. 

"What are you doing? Giving me a massage? Christ!" 

Well, I'm just not trying that's all if I actually go full force he would be on the ground! So I wrap my elbow around his neck in a sort of strangling. His neck is a good size, nothing weird like other people. I mean, it’s flush with his body so he doesn’t look like a clown. It’s big and long but not too long like one of those unhealthy skinny models.   
I got him on the floor now, me on top. I got his hands pinned to the floor, not hurting him at all just holding him in place. 

"Ha! That was so God damn eas-" 

"Please." He interrupts me with a very forward voice, almost a bit of fear or something in it. That got my attention so now I'm staring at his face very closely.   
Stradlater’s voice matches his face perfectly, strong and a little plead in it if you look closely, I always do. Look closely into things, that is. People don’t expect it but I do, but I didn’t understand it all the time. 

I start to get up now, he's obviously not liking this. Whatever, I thought it was funny. I am laying on him so I have to do an elbow rest to push up right next to the sides of his face. I try to make eye contact but he keeps looking up like those ugly wallpaper is the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Okay damn ill- ."

"Mgh nhoo!" He did an inhale thing, I know what that sound is, I get it in an instant. If you've had him for a roommate as long as I have you start to know the certain sounds he makes when he's… excited. 

"..." I'm at a loss for words, stuck in my tracks. Know looking at the situation were both in, and where his mind must have gone during my playing. His pelvis is under me, trapped between my thighs as I’m resting on his, um… well, his dick. My face is still close to his because my upper body is resting on my arms and his sharp abs. I can feel them, and yes they are most finally sharp. As we pause in the most awkward moment in the history of the universe. All I can think of is: Shoot me. 

"Ha ha ha," God damn that laugh, that deep laugh so close to me that makes this situation change quickly from ‘what a funny situation this is’ to ‘two dudes ready to commit major sins in the bathroom about to go at it’. 

"What did you expect from acting like this in front of me? Straddling me." he makes a movement to point out the situations, lazily I add. 

Do you think this is my fault? It’s my fault you got an erection? It’s my fault you got all hot and bothered from me platonically and childishly wrestling you on a cold germy bathroom floor? God damn blaming the victim is what I call it! 

"So… do I get off?" 

"Well Christ, do you normally get off on boys like me you flit?" 

"I'm not a flit." Well, we don’t need to talk about it right now, or ever, ever really. 

"Yeah sure, look at your position right now, flit." He leans his head up at the ceiling, probably trying to calm himself down. 

"I am NOT the one getting so excited from pretending to wrestling!" Bastard. I really did get him. 

"Shut up flit." Great cum back. I get off of him a little if just to sit away from him. Sitting with my legs open leaning back against the wall. I'm not saying I was posing, but I didn't try to look bad. 

I don't know how to say this but God damn, half-hard he was huge. Not like some of the other guys that just got a little tent at best in the locker rooms, like a Goddamn gazebo is what he was showing. 

"Quit staring at it yo-" 

"IF you call me 'flit' one more time I swear I will-" I say it to try and throw fear into him. 

"Or you'll what?" Shot and missed. He was right, what could I do? Go out and yell in the halls that Stradler got an erection from me? No one would believe me, they never believe a thing you say. 

"We both know you can't do anything to strike me… actually," He said slowly sitting up across from me, crawl over to me, and grabbing mY THIGH "Since you caused this, really you need to finish it. Right?" 

“You are, you’re asking, to do, to do what now?” I can't believe I got anything out honestly, he started massaging my inner thigh. God. Damn.   
“Holden?" It felt good to hear him say my name the way he did. 

"Oh...yeah? Your um, date?" I try to move on from this feeling, I don’t want to tell him to stop directly the best thing I can do is making him realize what he’s doing.   
He started going on top of me, I was against the wall not going anywhere. His breath was so close to mine, so strong, and just the right pressure against my body, "It was a double date anyway. Besides, she probably wouldn’t let me go as far as you’re going to let me." He was looking out the window, it's snowing outside tonight. 

"Enough about her. How are you feeling?" The way he went to my ear and whispers just anything, he could whisper anything and it’ll be pillow talk instantly. A God damn grocery list and it is making me feel good but excitingly hot at the same time. All I can get out is a weak, pathetic whimper to him. 

He seems to like that just as much because he laughed with that deep voice into my ear, I felt like my whole head vibrated. I craved for it though, for some God damn reason. Stradlater gave hot breaths to my neck, making the hairs stand up, making me crave him even more than I thought possible. 

His hand started to work for his hand up my thigh, “yes,” he was putting pressure on my dick, pressing it and outlining my thing. “It’s not a clit, you should know how to make it happy more than anyone.” Not more than ‘anyone’ but we don’t need to bring up my experiences from Gilmore High. 

“Your such a-, it’s called a vagina.” 

“Yeah, that’s the whole thing mostly. But you put pressure on the clit to make them squirm.” What? Did no one else’s father give them books on the female body when they caught them with the co-worker’s son? Just me? Even it should be common knowledge to Stradlater of all people. 

“... called the what?” No, is he joking, at a time like this?

“The clit, the part right above the whole, it has a kinda tent looking shape…” 

“...how long has it been there?” 

“I, uh- like I think sense before humans because other animals have one too that works the same way, Stradlater…” He takes his hands away from my thigh, I miss the rough contact but I guess it’s understandable. I think I blew him mind honestly, Goddamn. 

So that’s how I spent the night explaining the way women like to be touched and the parts of the body (mostly the southern region) to Stradlater all night. 

“Woah. I didn’t think of you being so… knowledgeable. I guess now you’re just inexperienced. Hahaha.” I just laugh along to it, not at the same joke but my own thoughts. 

“So, where were we exactly?” We move to the bedroom we shared, both of us in the chairs next to the lamp where I usually read. 

“We should probably remember, I’ll start.” ah yes, the thigh grab, the staring, and the hot breaths. I decided to take some control, not a lot because I like being taken. Reaching into his pants to just circle his hip bone. 

“Oh yes, you’re doing great down there. Don’t stop I love it, your amazing.” Right their he hit it. I don’t know that it is but being praised and wanted in some way is the thing I cling to most in these moments of heat and sex. 

I decide to grab him by the balls just a little. He takes it as a challenge, so he takes me by the ass (casing a gasp of surprise from me) and throwing me on the bed. Climbing on top of me while straddling me, the same way I comment I was in not too long ago. He is looking down at me, like a piece of meat and I love it. I start stroking his shaft from the stray thrust he was rubbing against me. 

He grabs my hand though, stoping my concentration. “I got to say one thing before we start, where this is going.” I laugh a little, form the nervousness I feel, and how formal it sounds with my hands down his pants. 

“How do two guys have sex? Because I totally want to do it with you Holden I do, everytime I took a girl back here, I could smell you and in the back of my mind I would think, God what if I was surrounded by that smell when I was doing this?” I don’t like the mention of someone else but the thought was there. 

“I want to do this too Stradlater, every time, uh no nevermi-” 

“Every time you fuck your hand I want it to be my hand, I picture you touching your nipples hard, and I can’t start going at it on my own erection but Holden I wanted to. I thought that I couldn’t have this with you so I might as well have us cuming at the same time even if we weren’t thinking about the same thing.”

I am, completely speechless. 

“I’ve been using your shirts to, smell while I was… doing what you’re saying.” It was so hard to say it, I barely said it to myself self but to say it out loud was a completely harder task. 

“Christ, really? You say I could have walked over anytime to see you all red blushed and ready for me, and you would have let me take you? Why didn’t you- why didn’t I just say-”

“Looks like we’re both a flit.” 

“Says the one with his hands down a man’s pants.” Goddamn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this it was a delayed project but I still think Holden and Stralater would have done it at least once just the energy of them talking about flits (meaning gay) so much like you know who talks about gay people a lot...? Gay people.   
> But yes I did a whole ass slide on why Holden Caufield is Bisexual and dated James Castle at one point in the story from his old school I have evidence and my teacher keeps saying I cant present it to the class, I worked so hard. Have a good night cuties make sure to drink water, if not you're a bitch, and I'll feed you to my re-neck conservative relatives. lots of love.


End file.
